I Killed Him
by We.Are.Infinite.42
Summary: A short one-shot I made during school. I might make a story out of it if I get enough reviews. So please review and enjoy :D the characters name is Leafpetal just to let you know. She lived in ThunderClan, enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, well, I came up with this during school and I HAD to write it. And before you ask about my other stories, I am working on them but I really wanted to write this one-shot. I might make it into a story if I get enough reviews. Hope you enjoy!**

Running.

For the past few days that's all I've been doing. I've been running for our lives. I should have been dead by now, but they won't give up the chase. It's new cats chasing us every day, they switch groups that way the other ones can rest, eat, get a drink; things that I haven't been able to do. Something is keeping me alive, but whatever it is; I wish they would stop.

A leaf falls from a tree in front of me and falls to the ground. My heart clenches with slight guilt and grief. The leaf fell just as he had fallen, as I killed him with my own claws. I can still feel his sticky blood on my paws, even though I know it is not there anymore. I can still taste the metallic tang of his blood in my mouth, hear his surprised and outraged screech as I killed him.

I killed him.

I run through the forest panting, leafs and ferns whipping past me, branches scratching my face and my pelt.

I killed him.

I yowl in surprise as I trip over a root and fall to the ground, I can hear excited screams behind me from my pursuers.

I killed him.

Terror floods my body as someone pins me to the ground, his pure white fur all too familiar.

I killed him.

He stares down at me, his golden eyes dark with rage. "I can't believe you killed him." He hissed in my face. I didn't struggle because he's right,

I killed him.

He lowers his muzzle to my throat, teeth bared. "I have been waiting so long for this…" he snarls. Then he sinks his fangs into my neck. I feel no pain, I'm too numb already.

I killed him.

My world starts to go dark around the edges and I fix my stare on the tom killing me. My brother. How appropriate. I feel my lungs fail me and I stop trying to breath and just let the darkness take over.

I killed him, now it's time for me to die.

**So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me what you thought, criticism appreciated! I might go back and edit this too. So, stop reading and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Okay, so I decided to continue with this one-shot and make a really short story that I might make longer. I dunno, just depends on how I feel about this thing so far. So... read and review please!**

I was saved.

The world went black around me, but I wasn't unconscious. Great StarClan, why can't I just die? I can't stand the agony in my neck, the agony on my sides as my brother raked his claws down my flanks as he dug his fangs deeper into my neck.

I was saved.

I hear a faint, familiar wail. My mother. What must she think as she watches her son kill her only daughter? What must she think of me, who had killed her mate, her true love? She must hate me. She must despise me. But thats what I originally thought. I can hear the unbearable disbelief and a mixture of another emotion, something bigger, something stronger. She fights her way over to me, I can hear her yowls of protest, smell her blood as she fights her own Clannmates to get her daughter who killed her mate.

I was saved.

Then thats when it happened. I hear a roar of fury and fear, familiar, but i can't place it. I'm getting woozy and dizzy. I manage to open my eyes to the chaos of a world in front of me and lock eyes with my brother, my killer. I see the cold hatred and his gaze was burned into my mind. His weight was forced off of me as a golden blur knocked into him. I hear myself gasp in my breath, finally able to get air into my burning lungs. I never thought I would love breathing so much until now. "Go!" I hear me savior screech at me. "Run, Leafpetal!"

I was saved.

I manage to stumble to my paws somehow, my neck wound bleeding heavily and sprint as fast as I can past all of the confused and surprised cats, grateful no damage had been done to my legs. My mind whirls as I run, expecting them to chase after me, but I can't smell or hear them chasing me.

I was saved.

After a long while, many guilts had run through me. My brother could be dead. My savior could be dead. My mother could be dead. My father is dead. I collapse on the ground in what seemed like an abandoned fox burrow. The fox scent was seasons old, but I didn't care anyway. So instead, I closed my eyes as my breathing shallowed and focused my thoughts on one thing,

I was saved.

Why would someone save me? I was a killer. I was a betrayer. I should be dead. No one would save a killer. Not even for something as strong as family bond. As I drifted off into blissful darkness, I banished all the thoughts from my mind. If I was going to bleed to death right here in this small, stuffy and dark fox burrow, I would only have good thoughts. I remembered all the good times i had with my father. I remember how he taught me to hunt, something he will never do again. I remember when he taught me to fight, he will never do that again. I feel a tear slip down my face. All of this was my fault. I had killed him. But,

I was saved.

I finally fell into the darkness asleep, one last thought on my mind. I promised myself I would find out why I was saved. I killed him. I shouldn't have been saved. But I was. I let that last thought rest on my mind as my body relaxed. I was saved. Someone cared about me. Someone who wasn't my mother. Someone who wasn't my brother. I remember the golden blur, the familar voice.

I was saved.

I was saved by Lionfoot.

**Well, what do ya think? Good? Horrible? In between? Constructive criticism appreciated! X3**


End file.
